Modern medical science is dependant upon animal models, for both basic research and evaluation of new interventions and drugs. Physiological investigation of various biological issues commonly requires the collection of biophysical and biochemical parameters in animal studies. Typically initial experiments are carried out in small mammals, such as a mouse or rat, and new paradigms involve the comparisons of strains and sub-strains of mice and rats to identify genetic sources of variability. Available techniques to transmit the sensor outputs to the external environment involve wire connections and restraint tethering, which limit animal movement and recording conditions, or involve fixed integrated wireless systems of 1-3 channels, applicable to only 1 animal at a time. Studies of physiologic variations over time are needed to assess disease progress (or regression) or drug effects, and such studies are preferably performed in the unrestrained and unanaesthetized rodent. The current limitation of technology is the interface between chip technology and multiple and modifiable sensors. Connectors at present cannot accommodate the tailored placements of recording for sleep, heart rate, temperature, etc, and thus limit utility, increase animal use, and overspecialize the technology to unique sites. Nanocomponent, Ltd., in partnership with Case Western Reserve University, proposes to develop a wireless, multi-channel telemetric biosensor for research in animal models amendable to genetic dissection. This microsystem is an interface between the parameter sensors and the external environment. The multi-channels means a minimum of 4 input channels and can extend to 8 or more channels. Specifically, multi-channel wireless telemetric microsystems for biopotentials, temperature, and pressure will be developed. Other potential biochemical parameters will be considered. Integration of these biophysical and biochemical parameters into a multi-channel wireless telemetric microsystem is the ultimate goal of this research. The proposed research will facilitate animal studies that may lead to a better understanding of sleep disorders and potentially new interventions. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]